Cori Ewwitz
"They said it was either something in my brain or something about my brain."'' _________ Cori on her own personality. Role Creshayla "Cori" Ewwitz is the antihero and heroine of Coloring Book. As the main protagonist, the majority of the story is told always considering but barely ever compromising her ideologies and viewpoints. Thought the entirety of the story, Cori isn't necessarily the most important character nor is she particularly special to the mythos of the story. The only reason she is involved in every major event is because she interferes and shifts the consequences of the other characters due to her mischievous and unintentionally helpful nature. Personality Cori is a mischievous and emotionally challenged individual who seeks satisfaction in the tormenting and harassment of others. She is a self diagnosed psychopath who follows a day by day lifestyle of misconduct. She considers bullying to be an art form and takes great passion in establishing its principals. Fascinated by linguistics and psychology, Cori perfects her own delusional beliefs by implementing pseudo scientific explanations for the behaviors of other people while grouping them all by basic stereotypes. She does not have any reasonable goals or ambitions in life. ''Due to her extreme nature many counselors and child psychologists believed her to have some sort of mental disorder while certain therapists even considered that her behavior was caused by a surplus of Lead poisoning during her development years. Cori's most distinguishing feature is her value system. Her values are placed in a strange series of codes and rules she created known as the titular Book. While she does enjoy mocking and judging other people, she never compromises her strict rules which layout what is acceptable and what is absolutely restricted. The book does not necessarily follow up on standard morals as it is viewed by her as a way to produce quality "artwork". Despite this, many of these rules do occasionally lean towards a moral standing and some of them even demand ridiculous compensation or dedication towards those she is supposed to torment. For example: Cori would not make fun of an obese child based off his weight, as the book would label this as a cheap and uncreative tactic towards offense. Instead the book would demand that she find an insult that defies expectation, in the process Cori almost always ends up coming up with an insult that is so completely unrelated and strange that it doesn't even offend the victim. Nearly everything Cori does is referenced from her Book, from prescripted comebacks to thoroughly scheduled behavior patterns for a time of the year. She follows the same set of rules for her lifestyle of mischief and delinquency. Because of the fact that she does not possess anyone or anything important in her life, Cori puts all of her effort into obedience and loyalty into her book. She spends most of her time wandering outside waiting for an event to "provoke" her wraith. She occasionally becomes tempted to bother other individuals or to find public property to destroy but she doesn't act on it unless she feels that it is dignified, no matter how gratuitous the acts may seem to outside forces. Many of her actions are more nonsensical than they are damaging but all of them share the same purpose of delivering an answer to the constant curiosity and animosity she harbors. These strict principals often cause Cori to become devoted to many tasks and events that no normal person would follow under regular circumstances. For example: At one point in the story Cori reads a sign for a lost dog and feels obligated to invest all of her energy into finding it but then when she finds it she breaks into the owner's family's house and attempts to vandalize all of the interiors to read: "I found your cat!" A major theme of the story is that of Cori interloping in the affairs of others. Even though she usually doesn't mean to, her violent outbursts and insane behavior patterns often lead to the benefit of others. While she is somewhat delusional, Cori has strong feelings of angst due to her supposed understanding of the world. Her incredibly cynical outlook on life leads her to believe that friendship is a tool to be used for personal gain and that trust is a technical state useful only for survival. She seems to be completely devoid of any sexual feelings towards either gender and she constantly pretends to not understand the concept of love very well. As an introvert and a naturally socially awkward person, she does feel a lot more comfortable on her own but often forces herself to interact with others, even if it calls for a negative interaction. This is most likely due to the fact that she feeds off the attention of others, so much to a point where she feels flattered if she becomes hated or feared. It is clear that Cori wants to be noticed and even cared about by the society around her. A unique outlook to her behavior suggests that she wants to be hated because if she is hated then she will be cared about. This is why Cori cherishes her rivalry with the sugarcane rascals and her discourses with the likes of Yukis Amoden. Why she doesn't attempt being loved instead? It seems like Cori doesn't believe that she can be loved. '' Cori tries her best to shut out her frightening childhood or feelings of self pity due to her hatred of spoiled city kids. Even at a young age her worst fear has always been to become a self entitled brat and this is one of the main reasons that she constantly puts herself into dangerous and uncomfortable situations. She holds a strong admiration for the homeless and the autistic as she deems them to be the "Realest" people. She always shows respect and curiosity towards those who have suffered more than herself and she belittles her own hardships because of this. ''This is one of the main reasons that she is overly excited to meet the Chiven children in the first arc. Despite some of the major insecurities she has because of her body image and her physical strength. Cori forces herself to be confident in the majority of situations. She has serious mood swings which often help fuel this fake confidence and the uncanny determination. This mixed with her own set of codes, often lead her to take many risks that most actual brave or stupid people wouldn't do. Life is like a game to Cori Ewwitz and in order for her to acquire the right amount of points, she must force herself through all of the fear and the guilt, which is often for worse than for better. ''In most cases her delusions often make her stronger in terms of self worth and valor, though Cori does not like to focus on her self. Her Book ingeniously disguises her environment to taste more like a prospect of study than a day by day strive to join a civilized society. '' Abilities and Skills Despite her backwards ideology on how the world works, Cori has a remarkable set of social skills. her incredibly judgmental personality allows her to detect even the smallest social ques and quirks which therefore let her evaluate the types of people she deals with. More often than not, she does generalize. She judges the people she encounters based off of simple first impressions and they tend to be at least somewhat accurate most of the time. She organizes these groups of people into the encyclopedia section of her book which has a nearly completely made up intelligence and vocabulary. This encyclopedia is often filled with makeup terms and it establishes a vast list of generalizations. The section does not only list personality types, it also lists locations, genres, subcultures and the proper definition for each item. 45% of Cori's vocabulary consists of made up words, created using her basic understanding of roots, semantics and just simple connotative merit. Despite her ignorant interpretations of the subject matter, Cori does a good amount of research when developing a new "psychological model" or creating a new word. She is surprisingly organized when conducting a prank or when doing ridiculous dares that require her to risk her life. This is a habit she developed during her years as a homeless runaway, where she spent most of her time performing pointless acts of self endangerment. Physically Cori is extremely weak. She barely ever wins any of the fights she starts but because of these constant beatings she has a powerful tolerance towards extreme pain and anxiety. What she lacks in physical strength she compensates in creativity. Cori is relentless in nearly everything she does, including fighting. She usually doesn't stop fighting until she is knocked unconscious, either by her opponent or those separating her. She has a good amount of pride but she will often put it away and act cowardly if the outcome is more amusing to her (Fighting dirty, running away, cheap shots). She is aware of her own physical capabilities meaning that she rarely ever fights to win anyway, it's all for the "Art". Cori's strongest skills are definitely her determination. Her street smarts only get her so far but it is the undying relentless agreement to go through with her plans that make her an incredibly annoying and even dangerous force. Appearance Cori Ewwitz is considerably short in stature compared to most children her age. She is skinny but somewhat rough around the edges. Despite the fact that her features (Hair, facial structure, eyes) are White, her skin is extremely dark. This makes others assume that she is a strange breed of mulatto or that she is wearing racist makeup. These assumptions usually aren't the main reasons that she is attacked and or bullied by other children but they are still obvious factors. She has light olive eyes (which she describes being poop colored) and strawberry blonde hair, which she sports with a fade at the bottom while the top is gelled into a fuzz. In the world she lives in, Strawberry hair and olive eyes are the epitome of beauty. This is a trend started by the Buckland families but it has little effect on Cori's overall self image as she does not seem to notice said image. She is considered ugly or strange by most. The only thing people find even mildly beautiful about her is her eyes. Cori likes to pay special attention to "style" which is categorized into her book in correlation to the respected subculture or sub genre. Her own personal preference is that of the clothing line Sike-O. She adores stripes as a style and as a trademark and enjoys clothing which follows an alternative punk outlook. She usually wears striped or graphic tees which belong to the Sike-O brand, along with baggy pants and buckled gothic boots. Cori has a deep but prepubescent voice. Her voice is somewhat nasal but on a very mild level. Her dialect is similar to southern ebonics. In terms of race, skin color, weight, age, blood type and allergies, she is the very similar to Yukis Amoden.